The present invention relates to a guard rail post.
Traffic guard rails are currently used along highways and streets for deflecting the paths of vehicles which are out of control. These guard rails are supported by posts embedded in the ground. Some of the posts are L-shaped and some of them are not. Also some of them are constructed entirely of wood or entirely of steel.
In the case of wood posts, the horizontal leg of the L-shape is a separate block attached to the vertical body of the post. Typically guard rail posts are spaced at 6.25 feet intervals although this spacing may vary in some situations.
It is important that the guard rails be able to withstand impacts of substantial force without breaking. It is also important that these rail posts be protected against ultraviolet degradation and that they be capable of being driven into the ground with a pile driver.
Therefor a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved guard rail post.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved guard rail post which is manufactured from recycled plastic having elongated reinforcing members embedded therein to provide additional strength.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved guard rail post which will withstand a minimum impact fracture energy of 5.5 foot-kips based on a 60-72 inch long post embedded to a depth of 32 to 42 inches in the ground and subjected to an impact point 21 inches above the ground.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved guard rail post which as part of a complete guard rail system will exhibit a deflection of no more than 36 inches when impacted by a 4500 pound car traveling at 60 miles per hour at an impact angle of 25.degree..
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved guard rail post which utilizes recycled plastic.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved guard rail post which includes an offset block or L-shaped horizontal portion which is not less than six inches nor more than eight inches long.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved guard rail post which will provide the above resistance to impact and bending with a post having a maximum width of 16 inches.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved guard rail post which is capable of being driven into the ground by a pile driver.